Treehouse loves
by RecklessAbandon123
Summary: AU/AH. From primary school to high school, this is a story of love and friendship. A Klefan fic but it also features most of the tvd characters. First three chapters are Rated K. There will be slash and it will change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, my lovelies. This is a Klefan AU/AH story, but I have also put most of the tvd characters as well.

Before you start reading you should read a few things about the story. IMPORTANT THINGS. First of all, in the first few chapters the characters are first-graders and so this story is Rated K for now, because all the Klefan you will get in the first three chapters is friendship and cuteness.

After those chapters there will be a ten year skip and this is where the real storyline unfolds, with both Stefan and Klaus going to High school together and having feelings for each other. You'll be warned when there are slash scenes, but if this isn't your cup of tea please stop reading after the third chapter.

Thanks for everyone's understanding and an extra thanks if you took the time to read my author's note.

Without any further ado...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries and its characters.

Nik and Stefan both go to the same school. It's the school for the big kids, as they like to call it, and it the whole idea of school seems a little intimidating, but every six year old is excited to go to primary school. Or maybe not every, because Stefan is very, very nervous even though his older brother Damon also goes to the same school, only four grades away from him and even though he has promised to come to his rescue if he ever faces any problems.

Still, Stefan is very nervous. He just hopes it doesn't show because then, according to Damon, he won't make any friends and Stefan never had a real friend before except of Lexi, and furthemore he and his family only moved to town that summer, so that makes him even more nervous.

On the first day of school, he and Damon are standing outside in the school yard, and Stefan wishes he could cling onto his brother. But that would make him look like a cry-baby, and he doesn't want this to happen.

He lets his gaze wonder to the other kids that are waiting with their families, just like he is waiting with Damon. Stefan spots a big family and he watches them because he has nothing better to do than nervously shift from one foot to the other and look timidly away if his eyes happen to meet with some other kid's.

There is a mother wheeling a tiny-looking blond baby girl, a four-year-old who talks in a whiney voice and stomps down his feet- what Damon would call a brat-, a dark-haired boy who seems to be in the last class of primary school, and another one who seems too old even for that. However, the one who catches Stefan's attention is a skinny boy with dirty blond hair. He is crouched on the ground and talking to his baby sister. He can't see his face, but then the blond stands up and looks directly at Stefan's direction.

Their eyes meet and Stefan forgets to look away like he normally would, because the other boy's eyes are like nothing he has ever seen before. They are a deep ocean blue colour, and it feels as if they keep Stefan magnetized and frozen to the spot.

That is until Damon calls his name and Stefan snaps out of his stupor.

"Why are you blushing?" Damon asks suspiciously, and Stefan is sure that he blushes even more as he says "Am not."

"Are too." Damon insists with a smirk, and they would continue like this for a while if not for the teacher that is calling all the first graders to their classroom.

Stefan starts panicing again even though Damon squeezes his shoulders and smiles at him. He reluctantly walks away from his brother, clutching at the laces of his Ninja Turtles backpack. The teacher's name is Jenna and she seems nice enough. There are many kids in the classroom, chatting and laughing as they wait for instructions from the teacher, and Stefan starts panicing again, because he has never liked large crowds and everyone seems to know each other already as well.

However, he soon relaxes as three girls walk towards him. One of them is a petite blond with bouncing curls, the other has dark skin and silken looking black hair. They both look friendly, but Stefan thinks that the one in the middle is the most kind and amicable of the three.

She has straight brown hair, warm chocolate eyes and a big smile and she is the one who speaks to him first.

"Hey, are you Damon Salvatore's brother?" she asks, and her two friends simultaneously roll their eyes while the blond chirps "Seriously?"

Stefan immediately grows self-conscious by their reaction, and he immediately thinks that he did something wrong and now they are laughing at him- it won't be the first time this happens.

But then the pretty brunette rushes to his side and says in a conspiratorial whisper "They think I'm in love with Damon." She says it like it isn't true, but from the light dusting of a blush on her cheeks, he can tell otherwise. Not that he mentions it to the girl. She is the first sort of friend he has made so far.

"I'm Elena, by the way." the girls says with a smile and then points first to the blond and then to the brunette "And these are Caroline and Bonnie."

Elena informs him about some things he should know since he is new in town. Mrs. Jenna is Elena's aunt and she is married to Mr. Alaric who will be teaching them History. Stefan should stay away from Conor, Vaugn, Alexander and the other two boys that make the gang of The Five, as they call themselves, because they are bullying everyone.

A blond boy with a letterman jersey walks towards them and introduces himself as Matt. Stefan greets him shyly, but for some unknown to him reason he feels disappointed that he hasn't spotted the boy with the stunning blue eyes from earlier yet. For a moment he thinks asking Elena, who seems to know everything about everyone, but then he decides against it.

"I want all of you to sit on a desk without pushing and shoving. Two people will be sitting on each desk and you should take a few minutes to get to know your partner before we start with introducing ourselves to the rest of the class." Mrs. Jenna says, clasping her hands excitedly, and she shots Stefan a wide smile as he walks past her, clutching at the backpack hanging from his shoulders.

Stefan manages to give her a small, if not a little quavering smile. He knows that Mrs. Jenna is only telling the class to get to know their partner for him, because he is new to Mystic Falls, while everyone else has known each other since birth, and Stefan feels touched by her gesture.

Everyone has already chosen their seats next to their best friends, and Stefan forces down the lump that forms in his throat. By the time he tentatively takes the few steps that separate him from the desks arranged in three neat rows, there is only one free seat left at the back.

Stefan avoids the stares and keeps his eyes cast downwards and drags his feet until he reaches the desk.

"Can I- uhm. This is the only s-seat left s-so can I..." Stefan is shaking and stuttering, and he makes another effort, but when he looks up, his voice trails off and he forgets what he has been trying to say.

It's the dirty blond with the crystal blue eyes from earlier and Stefan just stares at him, no doubt looking like an idiot. The other boy draws back the empty chair next to him, inviting him to sit and Stefan is grateful for this because he feels weak on his knees.

He sits on the chair, his Ninja Turtles bag still on his back and suddenly the blond cracks a wide smile.

"We have the same school bag." he informs Stefan, the smile never leaving his red plump lips.

Sure enough, there is an identical bag resting next to the blond's feet. Stefan smiles shyly.

"I'm Niklaus, but you can call me Nik." the boy says. Stefan is about to write down Nik's name on the sheet Mrs. Jenna has given them to write information about their partners.

"It's written with a 'k'." the blond informs him, and Stefan feels momentary confused.

He looks down at the piece of paper with his neat handwritting before him. Stefan has written Nick. He looks from the boy to the paper for a few moments and then, unsure, he changes it.

The boy leans towards him, and then bursts into laughter, earning quite a few curious looks, and Stefan's face flushes red, both by the sudden attention and by the blond's laughter.

At the piece of paper now it says Kick.

"No, silly. It's Nik." The boy says laughing as he takes the pencil from Stefan's hand and corrects it. "See? It's written like this."

"I'm Stefan." the now fiercely blushing boy says, trying to hide his awkwardness for the stupid mistake.

"Well, Stefan. I'm glad I'll have you as a partner." Nik says in his British accent and smiles again at Stefan.

They walk together at the cafeteria for lunch. Elena invites him to sit with her and her friends, but Stefan turns to Nik first.

"Are they your friends?" he asks, and when Nik shakes his head negatively, Stefan says, sticking out his chin stubbornly "Then I'll sit with you."

Nik beams at Stefan's words, and they end up sitting together at an empty table.

"I only have juice and crackers." Nik says, placing his lunch box on their table. Stefan has a cheddar and tomato sandwich and a half-full packet of gummy bears.

"I'm sorry but I ate them on my way to school this morning. I was...kind of nervous." Stefan says, fiddling with the sleeves of his T-shirt.

Nik laughs "It's okay, mate." They share their food and bask in a comfortable silence.

The most noisy table in the cafeteria is the one where Elena and her friends are sitting. As far as he can tell, the girls are trying to read some kind of fashion magazine but a tall and sturdy boy named Tyler snatches it away and throws it back and forth between him and Matt. The girls shout and laugh at the same time, and Tyler purses his lips, saying he will give the magazine back only if Caroline kisses him.

Stefan is sure that sitting with them would be much fun, but he is pretty content with sitting with Nik and sharing crackers and gummy bears.


	2. Chapter 2

# Treehouse loves ch2 ff edition #  
"You can't like both Taylor Swift and Bon Jovi at the same time. It's impossible." Nik says with an air of knowledge as he and Stefan walk out of the classroom together.

The first day of school is over, and Stefan feels no longer nervous but excited for the days that are to come because now, for the first time since he and his family moved to Mystic Falls, he has a friend.

"Sure it is." Stefan says determinedly, and then an idea comes to his mind- he imagines a lightbulb turning on above his head and wonders how can Nik not see it, too.

"Why don't you come to my treehouse and I will show you my albums!" Stefan says excited, practically bouncing on his feet as he clutches his friend's hand.

"I don't know..." Nik says hesitantly, a shadow appearing on his previously smirking face.

"Who is picking you up from school?" Stefan asks again, not willing to accept defeat so easily.

"My brothers, I guess-" Nik says uncertainly, and Stefan grabs him by the hand and drags him towards the school gate "Then let's go ask them."

Damon appears out of nowhere and starts to approach them, but Stefan just walks faster. He can see Nik's older brothers Finn and Elijah waiting by the gate- during History with Mr. Alaric everybody talks with their friends and so Nik told Stefan his siblings' names.

"CanNikcometomyplacetoplayatmytreehouse?" Stefan says in one breath before he can let his fear of new people and his natural shyness take over him.

The older boys don't seem to understand what he's trying to say, so he repeats it more clearly this time, embarrassment painting his face a bright red shade for the umptenth time that day.

They seem uncertain, just like Nik was unsure a few moments ago.

"I don't know, Niklaus." Elijah says, his face serious.

"Please please pretty please?" Nik asks, giving a puppy dog look to his brothers while he is still holding Stefan's hand.

"Finn?" Elijah turns to his brother.

"I can go to Sage's house but what about you?" Finn says.

"And I'll go to the library, so there is no way for father to know we are not together. Just don't take too long, okay?"

Stefan is confused by their words, but Nik goes up and hugs both Finn and Elijah "Thanks. You are the best."

They start to walk away, and now Nik's excitement is barely contained. Stefan doesn't find the chance to ask him about what his brothers meant because Damon is walking towards them and he does not look happy.

"Hey, Damon." Stefan acts as if he doesn't notice his brother's annoyance.

"Mom is waiting in the car." Damon says, grinding his teeth, one of those habits of Damon Stefan finds annoying and endearing at the same time.

"I have invited a friend of mine to come along...if you don't mind." Stefan says innocently.

Damon gives Nik an once-over and then stalks towards the car waiting a few metres away.

"Your brother doesn't like me very much." Nik comments.

"Nah, he's just a little cautious around other people, that's all. Oh, and sometimes he's really grumpy and he becomes possessive over his stuff, so don't go into his room. I think mom says it's called pre-puberty." Stefan says.

"I don't want to get pre-puberty. It sounds scary." Nik says worriedly.

"I know, neither do I. Now let's go!"

Nik fiddles with his seatbelt as he sits on the backseat of the car next to Stefan. Damon is sitting on the passenger seat, glaring at him through the rearview mirror. Nik can't say that the feeling of dislike isn't mutual.

"Darling, you don't know how happy I am that you found a friend on your very first day of school." Mrs. Salvatore, who insisted that Nik calls her Daniella, is talking in a cheerful voice and Stefan exclaims "Mom! Don't call me like that before Nik."

Nik thinks a little wistfully that this exchange between mother and son is really sweet.

When they reach the house, which reminds Nik of the place he used to live to in New Orleans, Stefan quickly pulls him out of the car the moment his mom parks it in the driveway. Stefan's hand is warm in his. Nik likes the feeling.

Daniella insists the boys have something for lunch before they go to play in the tree house, but after a while Stefan convinces her to make them hamburgers and let them eat them in the tree house.

"Why don't you go to the tree house and I'll meet you in a minute? I want to show you something." Stefan tells Nik and he agrees.

He thinks that the Stefan he sees now is more confident than the stuttering, nervous boy he met that morning. That shows that he feels more comfortable with him now, and, even though he finds his constant blushing cute, the thought that now Stefan considers him his friend makes him feel warm inside because he has never really had any friends before, much less a friend like Stefan.

He climbs the ladder up the tree house and looks around him in awe. He has always wanted a treehouse, especially one as amazing as Stefan's. There are two bean seats on the wooden floor and Nik sinks into one as he observes the inside of the threehouse, savouring every inch of it.

"I'm here!" Stefan anounces loudly, and Nik sees his friend carrying a big box into the tree house.

"Look." he says a little out of breath and after a moment of hesitation, Nik opens the box. The first thing that catches his eye is a...bunny. It is an actual living white furry bunny which hops out of the box and onto Stefan's lap.

"His name is Ripper." Stefan says proudly and Nik laughs "Ripper?"

"Yeah. Damon sometimes makes me watch thrillers with him and I liked the name." Stefan says shyly.

Stefan likes the way the bunny's name sounds on Nik's lips. More like Rippahh than Ripper. He knows that from now on, every time he thinks of his pet bunny, he will call it Rippah with his mind's voice. He quite likes it better that way.

"Hey, you really were right. You have both Bon Jovi's and Taylor Swift's full discography." Nik says, and Stefan looks down at his lap where Ripper is still sitting, his voice low and sad.

"My best friend Lexi gave me all of Bon Jovi's albums as a parting gift when I moved here."

"Do you miss her?" Nik asks in the same tone.

"Yes, but it's okay, I guess. We still talk on the phone. But I have you now, right?" Stefan asks, his voice uncertain at the end and Nik's head shoots up, his eyes inspecting Stefan's face to see if he has heard correctly.

Stefan's face is hopeful and Nik gets that feeling of warmth again, the one he only gets when Elijah praises him about something or when little Rebekah tries to say his name in her own baby language.

He smiles widely and then goes back to looking into the box Stefan has brought.

"No way!" he yells when his hands touch a box of paints and brushes.

"Oh, these? Me and Damon tried to draw pictures on the walls of the tree house. We both sucked at it." Stefan says, noticing the look of wonder on his friend's face.

"Do you draw?"

"Yes but my dad says paints and drawing equipment are just a waste of money and I rarely get any pocketmoney so I can't buy them myself, either." Nik knows talking to Stefan about this is a mistake the moment the words leave his mouth.

He looks away to avoid the green-eyed boy's gaze. What he doesn't expect, however, is for Stefan to push the paints and the brushes under his nose and say "Take them. They're yours."

Nik looks up and then grabs Stefan's hand "Thanks! Tell me to draw something. Anything. It will be for you only."

Stefan seems to think about it for an instance, his face scrunched up in concetration in that adorable way.

"Ripper! Draw Ripper." he finally says and Nik complies.

He instruncts Stefan to hold Ripper and Nik sets to work. Half an hour later, there is a Ripper identical to the little white bunny painted on the big sheets of paper glued on the wooden wall, followed by two boys that stand side by side and look a lot like Stefan and Nik.

They sprawl on the floor and eat the burgers Daniella sent in a basket up the tree house and Nik occasionally strokes absent-minded the box of paints Stefan gave him.

"Say, Stefan. Where is your daddy?" Nik asks after a while of silence.

"He works a lot. That's where he is now. He usually comes home in the evening, but then he is too tired to play with me." Stefan answears.

He tries to find the courage to ask Nik the thing that has been in his mind all afternoon and finally he blurts out "Nik, what did your brothers mean? Will your daddy be angry if he learns you're here?"

"Yeah, but he gets angry about everything, so you don't have to worry about it. He doesn't let me stay out unless Elijah or Finn are with me, but they won't tell on me. If they did..." his voice trails off and Stefan doesn't like the bitterness in his friend's voice.

"If they did..?" he prompts Nik to continue, fearing the answear he might get.

"If they did, then dad would get really mad at me." Nik says, ending the conversation there.

"I'm sorry." Stefan whispers, but then he says louder, finding strength from somewhere within him "If he ever gets really mad at you, will you promise to come here?" He gestures around the tree house and Nik smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes and that troubles Stefan because he hates to see him sad or in pain.

"He calls me and abomination." Nik says and then proceeds to explain in a grave voice because Stefan doesn't know what an abomination is.

"It means something hateful or disgusting."

At that, Stefan climbs to his feet and takes the box of paints from besides Nik. The other boy looks at him confused, but Stefan doesn't stop to explain what he is doing. He rakes through the box until he finds what he is looking for: a yellow and a red marker.

He walks to the wall where Nik drew himself and Stefan. With the yellow marker, he makes a crown on top of Nik's head and then decorates it with gems using the red marker.

"Here", Stefan says, a grin on his lips "You're not an abomination. You are a king." 


	3. Chapter 3

# Treehouse loves ch3 ff edition #  
And that is how Stefan and Nik became best friends. They would sometimes sit with Elena and the others at lunch, or play with them at the playground, but it is mostly just the two of them and they like it that way. The tree house becomes their own special world and Nik would sneak out of Mikael's radar and visit his best friend.

One day, he is caught leaving the house. Finn and Elijah already know where he is going, but Mikael is furious to find out.

Stefan finds Nik curled up in a small ball in a corner of their tree house. He is clutching his broken hand protectively to his chest and looks as if he is trying really hard not to cry.

"Did your dad do this to you? We need to get you to the hospital." Stefan cries, but Nik shakes his head and manages to say between his sniffing and whimpers.

"Not the hospital, please. I'm fine. I really am."

Stefan doesn't believe him. He knows him too well by now. He goes and finds his mom, makes up a story about how Nik fell off the tree house as he was climbing. Daniella eyes the two boys suspiciously but doesn't say anything as she drives them to the hospital and has Nik's hand, which is broken in two places, put into plaster.

"Thanks." Nik murmurs almost inaudibly on the way home as he snuggles closer to Stefan, exhausted and half-asleep, but Stefan hears him and wraps an arm around his friend, careful not to touch the gypsum.

After that incident, Nik doesn't come to the tree house for a few weeks. Stefan sees him in school and they do everything together as always, but he still misses spending time with his friend outside school.

One afternoon after school, Elijah seems to take puty in the two miserable looking boys and takes them out for ice-cream. He puts a finger to his lips to show them they must keep it a secret and Stefan gives him a grateful smile for doing them this favour.

Stefan has chocolate ice-cream and he finds out that Nik's favourite flavour is strawberry.

"You have a chocolate mustache." Nik says and Stefan answears with a smile "And you have strawberry ice-cream on your nose."

Nik makes a show of wiping it away, and then brushes with his thumb the chocolate from the other boy's upper lip. Stefan wishes Nik doesn't notice the blush creeping its way up his cheeks.

And this is how time passes. The tree house is decorated with more and more drawings after Stefan buys Nik a full set of paints and drawing equipment for his seventh birthday. Daniella takes a picture of the boys eating cake and drinking orange juice at the small birthday party they organise for Nik at their front lawn and Stefan glues the photo proudly on the tree house's wall.

Stefan's favourite drawing is the one of a beautiful snowflake. Sometimes he gazes at it for a long time and imagines it is snowing outside. Nik joins him in his daydreams because they are always better if he shares them with his best friend.

Summer comes and first grade is about to end. One humid afternoon Stefan sits with Damon in the living room of their house when he sees through the window that the pirate flag on the tree house is up. That can only mean that Nik is there.

Stefan jumps off the couch, starting Damon who was taking a nap, and rushes out the door and into the tree house. Nik is there, but he isn't alone. Because there is a small, white dove nestled in his hands.

"It's wing is broken." Nik says when he sees Stefan, his expression one of concern.

Stefan approaches Nik to inspect the little cooing creature in his hands.

"We need to feed it and fix its wing." Stefan declares. He goes back to his house as fast as he can, and when he returns, he is holding a piece of gauze, a bowl of water and a handful of crumbs.

They feed the dove and mend its wing.

"I think we should name him Henrik." Nik says after a while, and for a moment Stefan is deep in thought.

He knows enough about his best friend's family to ask "Is Henrik written with a 'k'?"

Nik seems reluctant to answear so he just nods, a far away look in his incredibly blue eyes. The subject makes Nik uncomfortable so Stefan doesn't push it, even though he knows that there is more to it than just a random name.

Then another thought crosses his mind. "Since we fed and took care of the dove, aren't we something like his parents?" Stefan asks.

"I guess so." Nik shrugs, somewhat confused.

"So we are like Henrik's mommy and daddy." Stefan concludes "Mom says that mommies and daddies kiss each other."

"I've never seen my mom and dad kiss." Nik says, unsure, but Stefan is quick to assure him. "I have. They kiss when they think me and Damon aren't watching."

Nik has still doubts. "Should we kiss?"

Stefan nods quickly and when he realises what he is saying blushes and ducks his head in embarrassment.

"No, it's okay. I want to kiss you." Nik says and when Stefan looks up again, green eyes meet vastly blue ones.

"Uhm, how..." Stefan starts to say but Nik cuts him.

"I know how it's done. Finn kisses Sage all the time."

Stefan is trembling like a leaf and he feels like he is about to faint any minute now, but he steadies himself when Nick leans towards him, his mouth inches away from his lips. He gulps and then cups Nik's chin as their lips meet.

It lasts only a few seconds and it is warm and gentle if only a little sloppy.

Nik smirks into the kiss "See? It wasn't that difficult."

Stefan just feels too lightheaded to respond, and that warm, fuzzy feeling inside him doesn't seem to go away for the rest of the day.

That changes, however, when the next morning Stefan finds Nik bent over the dove's lifeless body, weeping with huge sobs that make his whole frame shake.

"Nik?" Stefan asks uncertainly, approaching his friend cautiously like one would approach a wounded animal.

"It's dead. It's dead like Henrik." Nik tells to no one in particular, fat baby tears running down his face.

Stefan doesn't know what to do so he just gently takes the dove's small body away from Nik's hands and hugs his best friend throughout every new wave of sobs and tears.

When finally Nik gets a grip of himself, Stefan leads him to his back yard and they burry the dove into one of Daniella's flowerbeds.

That is when Nik tells Stefan that he had a little brother named Henrik who died in a car accident a few years ago.

Stefan shakes hia head. "No, he didn't die. He flew away. Just like the dove. Henrik flew away." he thinks that his words will comfort Nik, but the other boy just bursts into tears again.

"I'm moving away from Mystic Falls when school is over, Stef."

Stefan thinks that he has misheard the other boy's words. Sure, this must be the case because Nik is crying and sniffing and his nose is stuffed so his words aren't clear- and he can't go away. He can't.

Nik clings onto Stefan and all he can think about is that there are only two weeks left until first grade is over. Two weeks till his best friend goes away and he loses him just like it happened with Lexi.

They spend the next two weeks being around each other all the time. Stefan even goes to the Mikaelson house when Nik's dad isn't home. They play with little Rebekah who is still trying to say Stefan's name, ending up calling him Steffy instead and they let Kol, who always walks around the house with a baseball bat on his shoulder, drag them in the yard to play- what else?- baseball with him.

Nik's mom, Esther, is quiet and has a stern expression most of the time, but she cracks Stefan a small smile when he offers to help her pack. Nik shows him his drawings, and then gives him one of them depicting Stefan playing with Ripper as a gift.

Everything is perfect, except that Nik has to leave in a few days.

When that day comes, Stefan insists he is there to say goodbye. Nik's dad is scary and stern-looking, but thankfully he doesn't question Stefan's presence.

Elijah tells him to take care and Kol sticks out his tongue as farewell. Nik hugs him and doesn't seem to want to let go.

The Mikaelson family gets in the car and Nik waves at him with a tearful expression and watery eyes, and Stefan waves back and thinks that it's like saying goodbye to Lexi all over again, only that this time he is the one left behind.

He still waves even when the car disappears around a corner and only then does Stefan let himself fall on the curb and start crying.

A/N: Poor Henrik. And poor Klaus. I actually got the whole idea of this story from the pigeon scene and it was the first chapter I wrote.

In the next chapter the characters will be seventeen and going to high school. Congratulation if you've read this far, but if Boys love and slash isn't your thing I don't advise you to read any further.

For those who will read the next chapter...Enjoy, my lovelies! 


	4. Chapter 4

# Treehouse loves ch4 ff edition #

A/N: So this is the ten year gap I told you about. Guess what? Klaus is back. There is no slash in this chapter, and it is actually two chapters combined, but in the next chapters let's just say there will be thick sexual tension. Also a very confused Stefan, but for now let's just enjoy their reunion.

For several years Stefan has no news from Nik. They haven't communicated at all even though they had promised they would keep in touch and since Stefan doesn't know Nik's phone number in New Orleans, he can't speak with him and kick his ass for abandoning him.

By the time Stefan goes to junior high school, he belongs in Elena's groups of closest friends along with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler. These are the people he calls his friends since Nik moved away.

They have fun together, all these years. Stefan is glad that he has such good and loyal friends, even though sometimes he feels like there is something missing. They all stand by him through every problem he has, whether it is him stressing over grades and exams or his occasional fights with Damon, especially Elena and Caroline.

Stefan makes sure to help Bonnie when her grandma passes away, stand by Tyler when he mourns for his father's death, and convince Caroline that it isn't her fault when her dad divorces her mom and moves to a different state with a man half his age.

They all go through a lot in their lives, but their group sticks together. Bonnie starts dating a boy named Luka. Caroline and Tyler confess their love for each other. Even Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother, asks April Young to be his girlfriend when the two of them first go to junior high.

Stefan feels happy for all of his friends even when his love life is practically non-existent. On sophomore year, he asks Elena out. They are together for a few months until one night while they sit at the front porch of Stefan's house, she confesses she is in love with Damon.

Stefan has known for some time, and he is surprised that he doesn't feel hurt or angry about their breakup, but then he realises. He loves Elena, but not that way. He tells her he understands, but while Elena is kissing him on the cheek, Stefan is scared and confused in equal measures to find out that he is thinking about Nik and the childish kiss they had all those years ago.

One year after his breakup with Elena, he still doesn't have a girfriend. Stefan is okay with it, but it sometimes is tiring, being around all those happy couples, not only at school but at home as well.

He is sitting on the floor of the living room, his textbooks and school work spread on the coffee table, but it is kind of difficult to concentrate on your Math homework when your brother and his girlfriend are eating each other's face away on the nearby sofa.

Stefan stands up, his legs a little numb from sitting on the floor all this time and announces to no one in particular "I'm going out."

No one answers. Stefan is glad that Andy and Damon have been together for two months now, a new record for his manwhore of a brother, but he really wishes they didn't do these things on the couch, or he might never sit onto it again.

He walks in the garden. When his gaze falls onto the now abandoned tree house, there is only a brief moment of hesitation before he climbs inside. Stefan looks around and he feels like his six year old self once again.

The next day at school, everyone seems much more excited than usual, the uproar in the hallways drowning individual conversations, so Stefan doesn't know what's going on until he asks his friends.

"I heard a new student came here today. His name is Klaus and he is in our year." Caroline, ever the first to know the new gossips, informs him as she checks herself in her locker's mirror. Stefan rolls his eyes and grips the cheerful blond by the hand, closing her locker's door behind him.

"Come on, Vanity Queen. We'll be late for class and you know how bad Mrs. Tunner's temper can get."

"I'm starting to believe Damon is a bad influence for you in the nickname domain." Caroline says and Stefan retorts " I think Damon is too busy having full snog sessions with Andy at our couch to find new names for you."

"Don't say that to Elena."

"Don't tell me what?"

"Nothing. We were just talking about the new student. Is that Tyler calling me?" the blond says, effectively getting away from the awkward situation.

"So, have you seen him yet?" Elena asks as they walk together towards their first class.

"I don't know, 'Lena. I guess we'll find out who this new student is by the end of the day."

They have History for first period, and as foreseen by everyone in the class, Mrs. Tunner is not in a good mood. Stefan and Elena barely make it on time and by the time the bell overhead rings, he just manages to trudge up to his seat and sit down heavily.

The lesson starts, but Stefan doesn't pay any attention. He has read enough history books to know that half of the things Mrs. Tunner says are inacurate. Instead, he wipes out one of his notebooks and starts doodling at the side. He's not in the least as good as Nik was in drawing, but it is an effective method to kill his time.

He is too engrossed in his doodling- from a certain angle it looks like a snowflake- that he doesn't notice the door opening and the sudden silence that follows.

"So, you're the new student. Take a seat and quickly. I do not want you to interrupt my lesson." comes Tunner's grumpy voice and there is the sound of someone dragging his feet towards the back of the classroom.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" says a voice with a familiar accent from somewhere close to him, and when Stefan looks up to respond, his eyes widen and he stops dead in his tracks.

Those intense blue eyes are exactly as Stefan remembers them. His eyes move from the messy dirty blond hair, to the red lips and familiar features, to the lean-muscled body as if he is in a trance.

He must look like a complete idiot, staring like that, but then the hauntingly familiar stranger gives him a sly smirk and asks "Will you let me sit, or do you see something you like, Stefan?"

That manages to snap Stefan out of his daze and he hastily moved his chair so that the other boy has space to sit. There is no doubt now, this is Nik.

Stefan whacks the back of his head with his hand and Nik rubs it, saying "Ouch. What was that for?"

"For leaving me behind, you twat." Stefan says in a low voice, because every pair of eyes in the class is unabashedly turned towards them now.

And that is when the realisation sets in. "Nik?" Stefan asks and the other boy smirks, fondness evident in his ocean blue eyes " It's me, mate."

Stefan doesn't know how to react now that his friend is back. He opens his mouth to speak, but then Tunner is calling his name and he straightens his body and shuts his mouth. He is still watching Nik from the corner of his eye, though, and he can't bother paying attention to the lesson when his mind is full with everything he wants and has wanted to tell his friend all those years they spent apart.

The bell rings, and Stefan practically leaps off his seat.

"Meet me at the tree house after school."he says, and his voice sounds excited and a little breathless.

Nik- or is it Klaus now?- nods and Stefan scurries to his next class. The rest of the day passes in a blur. He has the vague impression that people try to talk to him, but he is too lost in his thoughts to notice them. Nik is back and that is all he can think of.

"Is anything wrong?" Elena asks when classes are over. Stefan knows he has been antsy and hyperactive all day, but he doesn't even remember the excuse he gives her to justify his restlessness. He rushes to his car and drives home as quickly as possible, practically bouncing on his seat.

He heads straight to the tree house even though he is early, his excitement barely contained, but it soon turns into apprehension when half an hour passes and there is no trace of Nik whatsoever.

Stefan is ready to leave when he sees the door opening. He thinks it is Damon who is, as usual, trying to annoy the hell out of him, but then a blond head pokes through the wooden door that is slightly too small for a seventeen year old to enter. A wave of relief washes over him.

Nik crawls into the tree house they used to play in when they were little and sits cross-legged on the floor with the wooden boards. He doesn't talk but he gazes at the painted walls around him with a look of wonder on his face.

When he finally turns to look at Stefan, the blue of his eyes is swimming in emotions of sadness and nostalgia.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nik asks after a while of silence, and Stefan can't take it anymore.

"Why didn't you communicate with me? No phone call, no letter, not anything. I thought you wanted us to remain friends." Stefan bursts out, and even though he wants to be shallowed by a hole in the ground, he can't take it back now. He remembers the pinky promise they had made in first grade. A voice in his head is saying stupidstupidstupid, but he can't help the feeling of pain that accompanies the memory.

Nik's expression is rueful, and Stefan would swear that he is thinking the same thing as him when he says. "I know and you have every right to hate me about it, but I thought it would be easier that way for the both of us."

"I don't hate you." Stefan says, hurt that Nik would think something like that.

He chuckles dryly, and Stefan doesn't like the sound of it one bit, nor does he like the turn of the conversation. "And what does that makes us now, mate?"

"How about we start over?" Stefan asks because he doesn't want to lose Nik now that he found him again. He feels stupid for saying something like this, however his doubts disappear when Nik laughs warmly.

"I'm Klaus." he says, sticking out his hand for Stefan to shake. He smiles at the weirdness of the situation but holds Klaus' hand nonetheless. It's warm and somehow familiar in his hand, like they have held hands many times in the past and Stefan has to remind himself that feeling like this is completely pointless.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan feels the corners of his mouth quirking in an involuntary smile and then they both simultaneously burst into laughter until they're almost on the verge of tears.

Things are not perfect between them yet, but that's a start, and Stefan is more than happy about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

# Treehouse loves ch5 ff edition #  
"Hello, stranger." Stefan says when Klaus appears at the tree house that afternoon.

"Hello to you too, stranger." Klaus replies with a lopsided smirk. "Sorry I'm late again, but I had promised to buy Bekah lunch before I dropped her home. You know how bosy she can get."

Stefan smiles at the fondness that can be easily told apart from the annoyance in Klaus' voice when he talks about his ten year old sister.

That's what they've been doing those past three weeks since Klaus moved back to Mystic Falls. They meet at the tree house every day after school and get to know each other all over again from scratch, because after almost ten years, they're not the same persons as they used to be.

Not that this is bad, but they are like strangers to each other now and that's what they're trying to change.

"That's what you said last time, and the day before. I'm starting to think that you're using Rebekah as an excuse." Stefan says, which makes Klaus smile.

The blond sinks down on the beanbag seat but since they are no longer six and seven years old, it is kind of small and his knees are sticking out, one of them brushing against Stefan's leg.

He ducks his head, wishing that Klaus doesn't notice his blushing. That's the other common occurance in those last weeks they spend knowing each other again. Every time Klaus is too close, Stefan feels this weird sensation like heat pooling inside him, and he wants him to come even closer, but then he has to remind his self not to think of Klaus as something more than friends and convince his heart rate not to go berserk every time they accidentally touch.

"Alright, you caught me, mate. You know this girl, Hayley? We hooked up. I think she really likes me, poor girl, but you can't really blame her, can you? No one can resist me." Klaus says with a smirk and Stefan tries with all his might to supress the wave of jealousy he feels.

He only gives him an offhand comment about his narcisistic behaviour which only makes Klaus smile and undoubtedly busts his already huge ego, but Stefan can't stop thinking about Klaus kissing and touching Hayley. The scene repulses him for unfathomable reasons- at least that's what he tells himself.

That night, Stefan can't sleep. He tosses and turns in his bed until he accepts the fact that he is not going to sleep at all that night. His thoughts drift towards many different directions all at once, but they somehow all lead to the same thing: the kiss Stefan and Nik shared in the tree house in first grade.

Stefan knows that it was just the result of their childish ignorance, something innocent and stupid, but he still remembers the way Nik's lips felt against his. He doesn't let himself think about it, at least not until a few hours have passed and he is in this state between sleeping and waking where most of the weird and secret thoughts come, but Stefan wants to have more kisses like that and, most importantly, with the very same person.

Two more weeks pass and even though Stefan tries to ignore the feelings he has, they're stubbornly sticking with him and go into overdrive every time Klaus is around.

At first they sit on a table of their own at lunch just like they did in first grade. A little while after that they start joining Stefan's friends- well, Caroline and the others practically drag the two of them to their table, but that's not the point. Klaus is kind of wary at first, but he soon gets used to sitting with so many noisy people. He gets on well with everyone and even forms a friendship with Caroline and sometimes messes around with Tyler. Things seem to be fine for everyone except for the normal teenage problems such as the upcoming exams and unrequitted crushes, but Stefan can't get Klaus out of his mind.

The two of them keep meeting up at the tree house that has become something like their spot and things between them are as they used to be. Stefan thinks that he and Klaus have never been closer, but other times it feels like he is so far away that he can't reach him.

"And what is my best friend doing on a fair evening like this?"

Today is one of those times when even though Klaus says he is his best friend, Stefan feels like there is a huge gaping chasm separating them, one that he cannot cross no matter how much he wants.

"I'm studying, which you should consider doing as well with the exams less than a week away." Stefan says, making his voice sound light.

Klaus scoffs and flops down on the cushions of the tree house's floor. "Studying is boring. I have more interesting things to do, if you know what I mean."

Stefan knows. After all, Klaus hasn't exactly kept the fact that he is seeing at least two different girls every week a secret. Stefan can't help laughing and shoving Klaus playfully "You're such a manwhore. Even bigger than Damon."

Klaus laughs. "I know. But this is not why I'm in such good a mood today."

Stefan arches a brow and uses what Klaus calls his sassy voice when he says sarcastically "What could the reason be?"

"I broke up with Hayley. Well, okay we weren't exactly dating. More like she was following me around like a lost puppy. But the point is I got rid of her."

Stefan feels bitterness which he's sure shows in his voice when he asks "Does that mean you will eventually ask Caroline out?"

Klaus looks genuinely surprised by Stefan's words and he props himself up into a sitting position so that he can look his friend in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Nik. I've seen how you two act around each other."

Klaus laughs, shaking his head "I would never ask her out or do anything else with Caroline. We're just friends and I care about her, but that's all. Besides, she has Tyler."

Stefan is relieved and hurt at the same time because, even though Klaus doesn't like Caroline that way, it's like his words have a double meaning, as if he is telling Stefan that he also considers him just a friend and nothing more.

"No girl can beat you." Klaus says jokingly and winks at Stefan "You don't have to worry about that, love."

For a few moments the both of them are quiet, as if Klaus's words are just sinking in. Stefan doesn't know if it is because of Klaus accidentically calling him love or because of their close proximity- he doesn't know and at the moment he doesn't care.

He leans close to Klaus, their faces just inches apart, and the blond doesn't draw back, so Stefan takes it as a cue to continue. It has taken him a long time to gather the courage to do this and he can't go back now.

Stefan's gaze remains on Klaus' plump, red lips for a few seconds, and then he diminishes the distance between them and their lips meet. It is gentle and explorative, but to be cliché for a moment, Stefan feels like the way their lips move together is almost magical.

That is until Klaus disconnects their lips and pulls back. They are both breathing irregularly, but Klaus seems to be panicky panting for breath.

"Nik?" Stefan asks tentatively, confusion and fear weighing down on him and dissolving the brief moment of bliss he experienced during the kiss.

Klaus is upset, his eyes moving wildly around as if to find an escape route, never landing on Stefan.

"Nik?" he asks again, his voice imploring.

This is the reaction from Klaus Stefan feared the most. The rejection, the hatred, the disgust. This is what he feared the most and clearly his hopes that Klaus would feel the same way for him have proved to be just that: hopes.

"Say something." Stefan pleads with him, but Klaus just shakes his head and says in a choked voice "I can't. I've gotta go."

He turns around and leaves, or rather flees from the tree house, and Stefan is left behind, burrying his face in his hands and wishing he could take everything back and rewind time so that the kiss never happened.

He feels as if he is whirled back in time when Nik was leaving town and Stefan was left sitting on the pavement and thinking he lost him. Stefan knows that he has lost his best friend once again, only this time he has only himself to blame. 


	6. Chapter 6

# Treehouse loves ch6 ff edition #  
Klaus feels like he has ruined the best thing that has ever happened to him. After he leaves the tree house and a hurt Stefan behind him, he doesn't go home. He starts wandering around town without a particular destination in mind. He goes as far as his aching feet can take him and then he just slumps down on a stone bench. His thoughts are all revolving around Stefan and their kiss.

Klaus doesn't know how he feels except for the nagging chorus of IfuckedupIfuckedupIfuckedup in the back of his mind. What does Stefan think now at his rejection? Does he think that Klaus is repulsed by the idea of kissing him? That he has destroyed their friendship?

He runs his hand through his already messy hair and then drags it down his face. Why couldn't Klaus just tell Stefan that he liked kissing him? Why did he have to be so fucking scared, of Mikael's reaction, of the whole world, of his feelings for Stefan?, Klaus wonders bitterly.

He is such a coward and now he must pay the consequences. Klaus sighs. When he looks around him, darkness has already started settling in. He reluctantly stand up and heads back home. Mikael will be furious that Klaus is late again, but hopefully he will not home when he gets back, or be passed out cold from drinking and won't notice.

Klaus walks up the stairs in a mess without even caring if someone hears him. He is in that self-destroying mood when even his father's yelling and possible beating would be a distraction from his thoughts. He heads towards his room, but then he sees the door of Rebekah's bedroom is stood ajar. Poking his head inside, he sees that Rebekah is under the covers of her bed, but the small bedside lamp is still on.

"Little sister?" Klaus asks in a low whisper and Rebekah sats up on her bed, motioning for him to come.

He enters the room and quietly closes the door behind him. Klaus always teases Rebekah that her bedroom is the most girly room he has ever seen. Everything inside it is pink and fluffy and glittering, but Klaus knows his sister's fondness of pretty clothes and girly things and movies about high school proms.

Rebekah moves over on the bed, making space for Klaus to sit. When they are both laying on the bed, she props herself on her elbow so that she is looking him in the eyes and asks.

"What is wrong, Nik?" Klaus smiles at the old name. He and Rebekah have always been the closest to each other so they naturally knew when there is something bothering the other.

"I think I have fucked things up with a person I really care about."

"Nik! Language." Rebekah exclaims and Klaus smiles slyly.

"Okay." the ten year old girl says "How exactly did you mess things up?"

Klaus sighs "We kissed and I...I just left without any explanation."

Rebekah seems thoughtful for a few moments, her lips pursed and her nose scrunched up. "If you say that you care about him and he cares too, you don't have to worry." she says finally.

Klaus looks wide-eyed at his sister. "You said 'he'."

The girl huffs "Puh-lease. I know you're talking about Stefan and I've seen how you two are around each other. You are like an old married couple and believe me when I say it, you will make it work."

"I'm such a pathetic coward. I don't deserve someone like Stefan." Klaus whispers, averting his gaze but Rebekah grabs his hand and says forcefully "Don't you ever say that again. You deserve anything you want, Nik. If you love him, you don't need to be afraid of anything."

Klaus looks at her for a long moment and then he jolts up and scoops Rebekah into a huge hug. "Thank you, little sister. I knew this shitty romance movie knowledge of yours would come in handy one day."

Klaus darts out the door and disappears, leaving Rebekah looking agape at him. Then, a smile forms on her lips and she shakes her head, marveling at the idiocity of her brother.

Stefan lays in bed, wide awake and staring blankly at the ceiling. He has the urge to go and bang his head on the wall.

Everything was perfect. He had his friend back and they were just like they used to be when they were little. He should be happy with just this, but no, he had to let the more impulsive part of himself, the part that was thinking of Klaus as more than just friends, take over.

He had to fucking kiss Klaus and ruin their friendship, crossing a line he had sworn he wouldn't.

Stefan heaves a deep sigh. He would go and apologise to Klaus. First thing in the morning he will go over Klaus' place and say that he doesn't know what got over him and that they should just forget it because it meant nothing.

But it did, a small voice inside his mind whispers. It means everything and it's killing him.

Stefan is dragged out of his miserable, self-accusing thoughts by the sound of gravel hitting his window. He gets up and tentatively opens the window only to see Klaus stood beneath it, a fistful of rocks he has been undoubtedly throwing at his window in his hand.

"Klaus, what-" Stefan starts, but he is cut by the blond-haired boy yelling at him "Get your sorry ass down here Stefan, or else you will be forced to hear me singing a serenade to you."

And to Stefan's utter surprise, horror and glee, Klaus starts singing, slightly out of tune but still making a huge smile appear on Stefan's face.

"You'll be the prince, and I'll be the other prince It's a love story, baby just say yes."

Stefan practically flies down the stairs and out the front door without caring who might hear him and he reaches Klaus in a matter of seconds.

"So, what do you say? Will you say yes?"

Klaus is smiling and Stefan feels light-headed and breathless as he asks, his heart slamming frantically against his ribcage.

"Do you really mean it?" he finally manages to say and Klaus takes his hands into his own warmer ones.

"Yes. If you forgive me and still want to be with me." Klaus says, a sudden shadow of uncertainty on his features and Stefan wipes it away by sealing their lips with a kiss.

Klaus kisses him back hungrily, and Stefan feels like at that moment he is the happiest person on earth. They break the kiss only when breathing becomes neccesary, and still, their foreheads are touching as they struggle to find their breaths.

"Nik." Stefan whispers, because it has been so long, and then he keeps saying it again and again like a prayer.

They go to the tree house and Stefan lays down on a bean seat while Klaus snuggles to his chest, burying his face in the soft material of Stefan's cotton shirt.

"I'm sorry I ran away like that earlier, but I was afraid, Stefan. My father...let's just say that he won't be too happy if he finds out, but I realised I cannot lose you."

Klaus says against Stefan's chest, and when Stefan thinks of Klaus' broken hand in first grade and how violent Mikael can get, he wraps an arm around Klaus and squeezes his body closer to him. "We will keep it a secret if you want. I don't care as long as I have you."

"Thanks." Klaus murmurs as he raises his head to find the other boy's lips, and Stefan sighs with contentment into the kiss.

At that instance, Stefan thinks that all he ever wants are in this tree house, or more specifically, in his arms.

A/N: I haven't hat an author's note in a while now. What did I want to say? Ah, yes. Nik and stefan are finally together, but hold your horses people, because this story isn't even halfway finished.

Yeah, that's right. There are more chapters to come, and I really hope that you're enjoying this story so far.

I want to say a special thanks to EnchantedHybrid and Fullmoonorchid for reviewing on many chapter, and for everyone who is reading this fic, but don't be a silent reader. I'm really interested in hearing your opinion. 


	7. Chapter 7

# Treehouse loves ch7 #  
The next few days Klaus feels like he is enveloped in a cloud of bliss. Every morning he eagerly wakes up and goes to school. They sit with Elena, Caroline and the others and even though both of them participate in the various conversations and jokes, they secretly hold hands under the table and exchange knowing glances here and then.

The exams are coming and Stefan shuts himself at home to study. When he tells Klaus to come and study with him in the evenings, he does, not because he cares about getting a good mark, but because he wants to grasp every chance he has of being with Stefan.

Even things at home are a little better. Mikael hasn't got drunk in a while and Esther went to see a doctor for her depression. She still doesn't leave her bed for more than just a few minutes at a time, but Klaus has seen her talking with Kol and Rebekah, which is as good a start as any.

Still, nothing can ruin his good mood. Rebekah looks at him like he has completely lost his mind and when he is not obsessing with gathering cards of famous baseball players and practicing alone with a bat and a ball in their back yard, Kol tosses jokes about Klaus being in love.

Even though Klaus is at Stefan's house most of the time, pretending to be studying or having dinner with his family (Damon keeps shooting him suspicious glances over his food and for a crazy moment Klaus thinks he knows), Klaus hasn't been in Stefan's room ever since they got together.

When one day Stefan tells him that his parents are going to be out in the theatre and then having dinner till late and Damon will be staying at his new girlfriend's, Rose, place, Klaus feels excited, but also apprehensive.

At first, they fill bowls with pop corns and other snacks and sit on the couch to watch a movie. It's not like they haven't done this many times before what Klaus likes to call that night at the tree house, the night of the Taylor Swift serenade and the kiss. The only difference now is that Stefan is sitting so much closer to him in the couch, and he is preoccupied with kissing, sucking, and nipping the skin of Klaus' neck.

That elicits a few breathy moans from Klaus, and he is too distracted to watch the end of- what was the name of the movie again? He realises that with Stefan at such close proximity he isn't even able to remember the movie's name. This is what makes him take the bowl of cheetos from Stefan and place it on the coffee table, replacing the empty place of Stefan's lap with himself.

Stefan wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him fervently.

Klaus doesn't remember how, but they end up in Stefan's bedroom, their lips never disconnecting.

Stefan closes the door with his foot and then he backs up on the bed with Klaus landing on his lap. He wraps his legs around his waist and pushes Stefan on his back. Klaus feels overcome by a lustful need beyond his control as he helps Stefan get rid of their T-shirts and he starts planting hot, open-mouthed kisses down his friend's jaw, neck and bare torso.

In a swift movement, Stefan changes their position and now Klaus finds himself on the bottom, his mouth mercilessly attacked by Stefan's demanding lips. Hands run up and down his chest, and something stirs inside Klaus, but it's not pleasure.

When Stefan starts tugging at his waistband, Klaus identifies what this other feeling is: panic.

"No, stop." he says as he pushes Stefan back.

The other boy seemes confused at first, his eyes still clouded with want, but when he sees Klaus' discomfort and his feeble attempts to get him to stop, he draws away.

"I think we got a little...carried away." Stefan says when he finds his breath again, and Klaus nods weakly, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm sorry." he whispers and Stefan moves over to him and when Klaus doesn't pull away, he takes him in his arms and they lay like that on the bed.

"You don't have to apologise. It's my fault." Stefan says as he combs his fingers through Klaus' hair and draws soothing circles on his arms with his thumbs.

Klaus shakes his head to clear his thoughts "You don't understand. I want this. You don't know how much. But..."

"I know. I can wait until you're ready no matter how long it takes." Stefan states simply and Klaus feels immensely better even though there is still this gnawing panic and the thoughts running wild at the back of his mind, especially when Stefan murmurs against his hair "I love you."

Klaus doesn't answer. He can't utter those three words no matter how much he tries. He can tell Stefan is hurt, but he can't do anything about it except sink further into his warm embrace with his back resting against his strong chest and pray that Stefan doesn't get tired of waiting, doesn't get tired of him.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but there will be another one, hopefully longer, up in the next few days.

I really appreciate feedback. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you like it. 


	8. Chapter 8

# Treehouse loves chapter 8 #  
The rest of the week, there is an awkward tension between them. Klaus lets Stefan kiss him when they are alone in the tree house, but this is pretty much all they do. After seeing Klaus flinching away every time he tries to touch him, Stefan doesn't attempt it again. The abscence of touch hurts Klaus as much as the intimacy scares him.

One night he lays in bed, thinking that he will fuck everything and lose Stefan again. That thought makes him stand up and start pacing the floor, feeling like a caged animal, like his room can't contain him.

Klaus checks on Kol and Rebekah's bedrooms. That's what he always does when he can't sleep ever since Finn and Elijah moved away, make sure that his little brother and sister are alright. He silently heads downstairs after he wears his shoes and slips into his jacket. Klaus is about to sneak out of the house to get some air when he hears the front door opening. There is no time for him to go back upstairs when Mikael enters the house.

It is clear as day that he is drunk from the wobble of his walking to the reek of alcohol that assaults Klaus' senses.

"You!" Mikael says when he spots Klaus standing a few feet away. "What are you doing? Were you sneaking out on me, boy? Tell me."

Mikael's slurry voice becomes louder with each word and Klaus silently prayes he doesn't wake up anyone in the house, because he knows what is about to happen and he needs no witnesses.

"Tell me!" Mikael yells again, taking a few unsteady steps towards his son and Klaus says "Yes.", resignation in his voice.

Mikael crosses the distance separating them and slaps Klaus hard across the face.

"You worthless piece of shit." Another slap that makes Klaus accidentally bite his lower lip and draw blood.

It is always 'you' and 'boy' with Mikael. Never 'Klaus'. Always contemptful words that hurt Klaus more than the beating.

Mikael hits him again and again, too caught up in his drunken rage to care that Klaus falls to the floor. Klaus takes blow after blow without complaining, because after years of hearing that he deserves everything he gets, he has started to believe it.

Eventually Mikael runs out of steam and heads upstairs with heavy steps. Klaus waits until he hears his parents' bedroom door closing with Mikael probably unconscious by the time his head hits the pillow.

Then, he crawls on the floor until he pulls himself up on the couch. He thinks about Stefan. Stefan who doesn't deserve someone as worthless as himself. Stefan whom Klaus doesn't deserve because in the end he will only end up hurting him. Klaus has to end this before Stefan gets too attached. He doesn't care about himself, about how it will kill him to break Stefan's heart and lose what they have.

No one should care about the worthless.

Monday morning Klaus is waiting at Stefan's driveway as he does every morning. Stefan's face lits up when he sees him, clad in a button-down grey shirt and dark jeans to match and looking as handsome as always. Stefan advances towards him. He knows that they can't do the things normal couples do when in public, but still, he senses there is something wrong with Klaus when he refuses to meet his gaze.

His smile drops. "What is wrong?" Stefan asks, wishing that Klaus doesn't say the one thing he has been fearing ever since they got together, the only thing that can break Stefan.

And yet he does.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Stefan, but we need to break up."

Stefan knows the hurt he is feeling must show in his eyes, but Klaus doesn't relent.

"Okay. I won't hold you back if that's what you want." Stefan manages to say after a quick intake of breath, and then he starts walking away like he is on autopilot even though his mind is swarming with why's and nos and I can't live without you.

Klaus wipes the tears that stubbornly cling to his eyes and only when Stefan is gone does he manage to move again.

He thinks that what he did is for Stefan only, that his friend might be hurt now but he will get over it sooner than he thinks and move on to a better life without someone as worthless as Klaus holding him back.

And yet, another part of Klaus' mind tells him he has made a huge mistake, one that he will regret a thousand times in the future.

XXXXX

"You look like hell." Caroline informs Stefan in her usual straightforward way and Elena nods in agreement.

"Yeah, what is wrong Stefan? You look like you broke up with Klaus or something."

He feels a pang of pain at how close to the truth Elena's joke unknowingly is and he darts an involuntary glance towards the one person his thoughts have been revolving arout those last few days they are apart.

Klaus is sitting on a table of his own again and Stefan feels guilty that he is the cause of Klaus' lack of friends before he reminds himself that there is nothing to be guilty about because it is Klaus' choice, as is their break up.

That night, Damon gets home, which is slightly surprising to everyone in the household since he has been spending all day and all night for the past week in Rose's apartment.

Stefan is glad to see his brother- that is until Damon tells him "Why are you so brooding? And I mean more than your usual brooding. And where is your other half?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Stefan says, trying to keep his face blank.

"Oh, come on. Your other half? Obnoxious blond guy who hangs around you all the time like a lost puppy? Klaus? Where is he?" Damon insists.

"I don't want to talk about it, Damon."

Stefan feels tired all of a sudden. He turns around and starts to leave, ignoring Damon's concerned look and shouted apology.

These days everyone is unwittingly reminding him of Klaus.

A/N: Sad chapter. But don't worry, Klaus will come to his senses soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

# Treehouse loves ch9 #

"So, there is this party on Friday night at Tyler's house", Caroline starts, but Stefan is quick to cut her "No, Caroline. I know where this is going and I'm not in the mood right now."

"Come on, man. It will be fun." Tyler says as Elena interjects, smacking Tyler in the back of his head before he can complain "What is wrong, Stef? You don't seem well for a while now."

Stefan looks at his friends' awaiting, genuinely worried faces and he feels as if he is deceiving them when he says flippantly "It's nothing, really. The stress of the exams is taking a toll on me, I guess. That's all."

"Seriously?" Caroline, who has been resting her chin on her folded arms on the table, sits abruptlh straight, disbelief in her voice.

No one else seems convinced either and because of this, Stefan finds himself at a party he doesn't want to be on Friday night. All of Mystic Falls High is there, and he feels overwhelmed by all those people. His friends are around him the whole time that it is almost ridiculous, as if they are afraid to leave him alone, but when the music changes and the couples want to dance together, Stefan excuses himself to give them some privacy and walks over to the drink table because he has nothing better to do than be brooding and miserable.

Stefan stands in a corner with a red plastic cup of beer he hasn't touched in his hands. He watches the happy couples slow dancing to the rhythm of the song and thinks of Klaus, which is pointless because even if they were together, they would never be able to be that intimate with each other in public.

Still, Stefan feels sad that he has lost not only his lover but also his best friend. If Klaus was here they would share a beer or two and joke together and this party wouldn't be so awful.

He sighs and pushes himself away from the wall against which he is leaning, dumping his still full cup in a bin. He needs some fresh air or else he will go crazy, Stefan thinks and struggles to make his way through the dancing crowd, inevitably pushing and elbowing people and dodging their elbowings in return.

When he is outside the house and away from the hot, sweaty crowd, he starts walking in the Lockwoods' premises. He could wander around the garden blindfolded if he was asked to- that good he knew the premises from spending so much time in Tyler's house over the past years.

He knows the perfect place where he will be able to be alone.

XXXXX

Klaus slams Hayley hard against the wall, trapping her between it and his body. She wraps her legs around his waist and loud, slutty moans escape from her mouth when he starts devouring her neck with his mouth.

Klaus' hands are roaming Hayley's body, but when she starts calling his name, he imagines it is coming from someone's else lips.

Why is he thinking about Stefan again? The whole point of coming to this damn party was to forget about the brownblond-haired boy with the green eyes that is invading his thoughts whether he is awake or asleep.

Klaus rips Hayley's skirt open with one hand while he unzips his jeans with the other, supporting her with his body on the wall. Her body arches in ecstacy as he thrusts relentlessly inside her, willing every thought of Stefan away with the touch of skin against skin and the fleeting pleasure of a good fuck.

Because this is all Hayley is to him; a distraction. Klaus' motto has always been 'No feelings, no attachment', but Stefan is the exception. Always the exception.

Suddenly Klaus can't do this anymore, because while he is fucking with her, his mind keeps imagining it is Stefan the one squirming like that under him. He draws completely out of Hayley and quickly zips his jeans and straightens his clothes.

"Klaus, where are you going?" Hayley demands, but he barely pays any attention to the little tantrum she is throwing.

Klaus heads out of one of the many spare rooms upstairs. He mingles with the crowd downstairs and heads straight for the table with the drinks at the back of the big room. He grabs the first bottle he sees and downs a huge mouthful of the burning liquid.

With the bottle of whiskey in his hands, Klaus leaves the stifling atmosphere of the party and starts walking aimlessly in the huge garden of the Lockwood mansion. He walks on well-kempt lawn and then on a cobbled path- he knows because he is watching intently his feet. After a few swings of alcohol, he feels positive drunk and unsteady, and he thinks this is good, because he is one step closer to forgetting Stefan.

Klaus feels a wave of nausea and his head is spinning uncontrolably for a few moments so he leans against the bark of a tree until the world comes into view again. Then, his gaze falls on a stone bench in a secluded corner of the garden. Klaus isn't sure if he can keep going without passing out, so he makes his mind on the spot and starts staggering towards the bench. If he could just lay down for a minute he knows the pounding in his head will not be so painful.

What Klaus doesn't know, though, is that he isn't alone in that isolated part of the garden, but he soon realises it when he hears a disbelieving voice calling his name.

"Klaus?" Stefan asks, unsure for a moment if the young man walking with a wobble towards the bench where he is sitting is actually him.

Klaus looks confused when he spots Stefan, and he makes a move as if to leave, but it is so abrupt that he sways dangerously on his feet.

"I'm sorry, I thought- I should probably leave." Klaus says, his words tripping over one other and Stefan notices the almost empty bottle of whiskey hanging limply from his hand, the dazed look in his eyes, the unsteadiness of his steps.

Klaus is definitely drunk and even after everything that happened between them, Stefan can't- won't- leave his friend alone in such a state.

"No, it's okay. Join me."

Klaus seems uncertain and so is Stefan, confused, hurt and uncertain ever since they broke up.

He moves so that there is space on the bench for Klaus to sit; it is barely enough for the two of them and when Klaus slumps down beside him, their thighs are pressed against each other and Stefan is painfully aware of Klaus' closeness.

"Stefan...I think I- I need to-" Klaus says, his voice a tired murmur and he doesn't finish his sentence. He is already falling and Stefan reaches out to support him, snaking an arm around his shoulders. Klaus is leaning limply against him, his head resting on his shoulder, and Stefan's breath hitches.

"Stefan, I thought you might be here. I was looking for you..." Klaus says, his voice slurry and sounding very much like a hurt, scolded child.

"Klaus." Stefan says shakily. He wants to draw away and pull him closer at the same time, but he does neither of the two; firstly because if he left now, Klaus would probably just fall off the bench and pass out from all the alcohol flowing in his system, and secondly because Stefan isn't ready to forgive him yet, not without getting some answers.

"I'm sorry, Stef. I fucked everything up."

Stefan feels a wetness on his neck and he is so bewildered that he has to turn his head to look at Klaus to believe that he is crying fat baby tears on his shirt.

"Why?" Stefan asks stupidly, but Klaus goes on as if he hasn't heard him.

"I always thought we would always be together, you know. When you kissed me...I was so confused...and so happy. I don't think I've ever been happier than when I'm with you. I had plans for us, you know.", Klaus sniffs and lets out a bitter laugh. It's as if he is talking to no one in particular, as if he just wants to say all those things while he is drunk and still has the courage to admit them to even himself.

"I thought we would graduate together, and go to college and- and live together, somewhere far away from Mikael and Mystic Falls. We would grow old together, maybe even adopt a kid. A little boy we would name Henrik after my brother."

Stefan is pretty sure his own eyes are filling with tears at Klaus' words and his fingers twitch as if on their own accord and graze Klaus' hand, but there is still this part of himself that wants to know why Klaus had asked him to break up with him when he already knew Stefan's feelings and he was feeling the same himself.

"Nik, please. I need to know..."

"Why I broke your heart?" Klaus laughs humourlessly again. "Because you deserve so much better than me. I am an abomination and I just want you to be happy, even if I have to be sad for this to happen."

Klaus' voice cracks and it is only mirroring the way Stefan's heart is cracking in his chest. He forgets all about his anger for Klaus; his resolve is melting as he craddles his head to his chest, just above his wildly thudding heart.

Klaus feels something stirring inside him as he is hugged by Stefan ever so gently, as if he is something priceless that would break if he didn't handle with care, and not a worthless rubbish. His heart somersaults as Stefan strokes his hair and he sinks into him, taking needy breaths and inhaling the scent he has missed so much.

"You are no abomination, Nik. Remember? You are a king and you shouldn't let anyone convince you of the opposite. Look, I'm going to tell you a secret." Stefan says and he turns Klaus so that blue eyes meet warm, green ones.

"I love you."

This time, when Stefan says that he loves him, Klaus doesn't feel the familiar rush of guilt and pain. It might be all this alcohol he has had, but for once, saying what he feels doesn't seem so painstakingly difficult.

"I love you, too. Always and Forever. Will you forgive me?"

Instead of answering, Stefan brings him close for a kiss. It is deep and slow and their lips move together as if they are made for each other. The insistent sensation, like he is suffocated, he feels at every kind of intimate touch is replaced by the feeling of joy and elation. When they stop kissing, Klaus leans his forehead against Stefan's, their slightly ragged breaths ghosting in the almost nonexistent space between them.

"I love you." Klaus says again, and he is glad, oh so glad, that he is finally able to say those words to the one person that matters the most.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I'm not happy with this chapter, not because of the content but because of the way I wrote it, probably because it was really late when I did. There is something bagging me even though I can't pinpoint it.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please take the time to review, they make my day and make me upload super fast. 


	10. Chapter 10

# Treehouse loves ch 10 #  
Stefan feels more nervous than he has felt in a long time, maybe as nervous as he was on his very first day of first grade. He is waiting beneath the tree house, treading and retreading a patch of grass he has been pacing for the last ten minutes.

His mind is flooding with worries, that Klaus will not come, that everything he told him at Tyler's party two days ago was just the alcohol speaking, that they will go back to being away from each other once again.

However, all of his concerns disappear the moment he spots Klaus walking on his lawn, a bright smile on his lips just for Stefan.

Klaus climbs the ladder to their tree house and when Stefan follows him shortly thereafter, he finds himself with an armful of Klaus.

"Hey, easy there." Stefan murmurs, but he can't start explaining how pleased he is that Klaus meant the things he said on Friday night.

The blond smirks "Did you really think I told you I love you just because I was drunk?"

He knows Stefan so well and can always see through him.

Stefan guiltily bites his lips and says in an attempt to distract him "How is your hangover?"

"Oh, no. You're not getting away from it." Klaus says slyly.

He playfully pins Stefan to the wooden floorboards, and even though he is the most muscular of the two, Stefan doesn't try to overpower him when he straddles him to the waist.

The other thing Stefan doesn't try is to hide how turned on he becomes when Klaus starts grinding his body against the lower part of Stefan's and says "Maybe I should punish you."

Klaus drags himself lower and now his face is just above the other boy's groin. Stefan gasps when Klaus' hand comes to rest on the bulge of his pants. His hips buckle involuntarily as he teases him through two layers of garments, and he feels waves of heat directed to his groin.

When Klaus fiddles with his zipper and pulls down his pants and boxers, Stefan is fully erected and leaking pre-come. He wraps long fingers around his length and starts pumping him, slow at first and then faster and faster until he is tugging at his cock, eliciting panting breathes and soft moans from Stefan who feels like he is melting under his ministrations.

Klaus' hand is gone from his throbbing cock and Stefan grunts in protest until he sees how close the other boy's mouth is to his erection. Klaus looks seductively at him through his lowered eyelashes and Stefan's mind clouds with want and dizzyness when Klaus' hot, wet mouth comes in contact with his erection. He flicks his tongue over the slit of the top to taste him and Stefan doesn't know how long he has been doing it, but he is suddenly aware that he is breathlessly calling Klaus' name.

Being the tease he is, Klaus stops before they have even started with one last lick of his length. He drows back, his mouth leaving completely his erection and then slides Stefan's clothes back on. Stefan is a panting mess on the floor and without wasting any time, Klaus sprawls on top of Stefan's chest, lining up their bodies.

"What was that for?" Stefan finally manages to say.

"I told you I would punish you, sweetheart." Klaus says with mischief dancing in his blue eyes.

He presses their lips together and then rubs their noses on each other in a way that even after the heated feelings Klaus caused him, Stefan still finds adorable.

"I love you." Klaus says, and then whispers it some more in Stefan's ear as they lay on the floor together.

Things are good between them, better than they were before, and even though Klaus sometimes still struggles with their intimacy, he is determined to conquer this fear. For him. For Stefan.

When Klaus gets home from school, his lips still tingling from their goodbye kiss, he can't help the smile that breaks through his face. He is started when he feels someone colliding with him and making him stumble a few steps back. Looking down, Klaus sees that it is none other than Kol, who is trying to tackle Klaus to the ground. They wrestle playfully for a while until Klaus gets Kol in a headlock and the younger boy says laughing "Okay, I quit."

Klaus lets go of him.

"Play baseball with me?" Kol asks hopefully and Klaus can't refuse his little brother anything when he looks at him like that.

They go to their back yard and Klaus throws a baseball ball which Kol hits with his bat. He repeats it a dozen of times and Kol doesn't miss a single throw.

"You're good. You could get a scholarship, you know." Klaus tells his brother, but doesn't add the other words he is thinking. Get out of this hellhole.

Nevertheless, his brother seems to understand. He may be vain and act like a douche sometimes despite his young age, but stupid is not one of the many things Kol is.

They sit on the slightly dump grass under the shade of a tree and Kol says after a brief moment of hesitation. "Bekah told me about you and Stefan."

"You can't tell Mikael." Klaus says solemny, even though he knows that his brother would never intentionally get him into trouble with their father.

"I know. I won't." Kol says simply. They stay silent until he adds. "I don't mind about it, if that's what you're thinking. I want you to be happy and I think Stefan is the only one who can accomplish it."

Klaus looks curiously at his brother. Kol is only fourteen, but he already sounds like an adult. He wonders when this change happened and how he hadn't noticed until now. He has always thought that if he was the only one who took Mikael's beatings and harsh words, then Kol and Rebekah would get what he hadn't managed to obtain: a carefree childhood.

Only now does he realise that this isn't the case. That even though Klaus has tried to protect them, both his younger siblings understand more than he gives them credit for and have matured fast.

Klaus smiles at Kol, gratefully and sadly at the same time "Thanks, brother. It means a lot to me."

Kol nods once, seeming satisfied with himself. He walks back to where his baseball equipment is and Klaus thinks that even though his family is wrecked, he still has his siblings to rely onto.

A/N: So I gave you a sexy moment between Stefan and Klaus AND a bonding brotherly moment with Kol. What do you think? I'm interested in hearing your opinion. What did you like? What did you hate? Is there anything that you would like to happen in this story? 


	11. Chapter 11

# Treehouse loves ch11 #  
A/N: I'm such an awful person for not uploading in a while, especially since this story is already pre-written. These last few days I've been really busy, and then I was falling behind at school because of it, so I was busy again, this time studying.

However, here is an extra long chapter but pretty much unedited. Also read the second A/N at the bottom. It's important.

But for now enjoy (what I hope is) a hot chapter. And Damon being scarred for life. Hehehe.

XXXXX

"My family will be away. We have the whole house to ourselves for the day " Stefan whispers in Klaus' ear as he walks past his locker, making the latter shudder with delight both for his hot breath on his neck and his words.

They go to Stefan's house right after school. They make a dinner, or to be accurate a failed attempt at making dinner, and after they throw away the sticky mass of spaghetti, they order pizza and sit sprawled out on the couch.

Stefan is reaching to catch in his mouth a long thread of cheese that is hanging from his pizza slice, when Klaus leans towards him and sneaks a bite out of his slice. He defends his territtory by taking a bite from Klaus' slice as well, and things soon escalate into a fight for the last slice of pizza.

Klaus wins and shoves the whole slice into his mouth, sticking out his tongue after he has swallowed and smiling cheekily at Stefan. He hits him with a pillow and Klaus is about to hit him back when he thinks of a more devilish way to get his revenge.

Klaus starts licking his fingers, slowly and sensually. He has Stefan's undivided attention instantly and smiles smugly before he goes back to sucking on his fingers and looking seductively at Stefan through his lowered eyelashes.

Stefan stands up and rushes towards the bathroom to take care of the little...problen Klaus caused him.

"Cold showers help, mate." Klaus yells laughing, earning a string of creative curses from Stefan.

When night is approaching, Klaus grows more serious. He calls Kol and talks to both him and Rebekah, making sure they are okay. Then, he goes to look through the window at the foggy night sky, trying to collect his unreasonably panicked thoughts that are running wild.

"Let's watch a movie." Klaus says in an attempt to procrastinate the things he is, after everything, still afraid to do with Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan says, seeming to understand Klaus' discomfort.

They put Spider Man 3 and sit on the couch, next to each other but not touching. After a while Klaus tells Stefan to lay down on his lap because the lack of contact is making him needy.

He starts stroking Stefan's hair, running his hand through them and combing every lock with his fingers, thinking that he will never get tired of him.

"You have funny hair." Klaus states, receiving a nudge and a shut up from Stefan.

Klaus tries to relax and watch the movie, but after about an hour going on like this, he feels like he is about to explode.

"I can't." Klaus says and he stands up. He starts pacing the floor, dragging his hand down his face "I'm sorry, Stefan. I want you, I want our relationship to work more than anything, but I can't...satisfy you in that way. I'm afraid and it's stupid, but..."

Klaus is rambling now, and he starts pacing even faster. In fact he is surprised that his legs haven't already opened a ditch on Stefan's floor.

"Nik." Stefan says softly, and Klaus is disarmed by both the old nickname and the unmistakable tenderness in Stefan's voice when he says it.

"Come here, darling." He extends his hand and Klaus takes it and lets him pull him towards him.

Stefan gently strokes Klaus' face with his thumbs as if he wants to memorize his every feature. Klaus holds his hand as it is resting on his cheek and leans into his touch, while his hand moves to his back, soothing the sickening feeling in the put of Klaus' stomach, if only for a while.

They kiss, slow and delicious, and for once, Klaus has this almost despicable desire to just be intimate with Stefan. It seems like his whole life he has been yearning for and fearing affection at the same time, but not anymore.

He places a palm flat against Stefan's chest, feeling the hard muscles and his breathing reverberate. "I think I want to do this. I-" Klaus stutters and he curses inwardly at his own weakness. Why is it that he can't say the words that are stuck in his mind, curling at the tip of his tongue?

He tries once again after swallowing thickly and his voice sounds chocked, filled with urgency. "I need you. Now."

He closes his eyes and waits. A quivering breath. Two. He steels himself for Stefan's rejection but all Stefan does is grip gently his jaw and make him look into his eyes "Are you sure?"

All Klaus can do is nod, and then he lets Stefan take him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. They undress each other to the waist between kisses and touching.

"We'll take things slowly so we can both enjoy it " Stefan says.

He sits on the bed, bringing Klaus with him. He lies down on his back and Stefan starts nipping and sucking at the skin of his neck, planting kisses inbetween.

Klaus gasps, arching his head back to grant Stefan access. When a smooth, cool tongue licks a trail from his jaw to his collarbone, Klaus is moaning. His throat has always been his weak spot, and because it isn't fair for him to be the only one feeling like a boneless mass of goo, he weaves his fingers in Stefan's hair and starts tugging.

The moan that escapes Stefan's lips is so sinfully sweet that Klaus is afraid he will get addicted to it.

Stefan keeps making Klaus squirm under him by using just his mouth. He kisses his collarbones and bites the place where his neck meets his shoulder and sucks at all the right places.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" Klaus asks jokingly and Stefan raises his head to look at him "Positive."

"Well, you sure know how to make a man feel good, sweethe-" he is cut by Stefan's tongue intruding his mouth. Their tongues swirl around each other as Klaus' hands explore the planes of Stefan's back, dragging his nails down his spine, holding onto his shoulder blades.

His breath hitches when Stefan's arousal grinds against his hard-on and he tries to hide it, embarrassed.

"No, it's okay." Stefan says reassuringly. His hands caress their way down Klaus' chest and abdomen. They stop at his waist, hovering there till Klaus nods in agreement.

Stefan pulls down Klaus' pants and boxers and then swiftly gets rid of the rest of his own clothing. Klaus feels vulnerable as he lays there on the bed, bare and there for the taking. If it wasn't Stefan, his Stefan, he would never do this, never lay himself like that for someone else. But he trusts and, yes, he can tell it now, loves Stefan.

The other boy takes Klaus' length into his hands and after a moment of hesitation, he tells Klaus, green eyes never looking away from blue ones "I will make you feel good, Klaus. I promise.

Klaus swallows thickly as Stefan starts stroking his length, up and down, in a painstakingly slow pace. He almost bolts for the door when Stefan lowers his head and wraps his lips around the tip of his erection, almost, because he is overcome by a wave of pleasure that stills him and holds him to the spot.

Stefan starts moving that hot, wet mouth of his up and down, his hand never stopping meeting the movements and setting the pace. With every downward move of his head, he takes an inch more of Klaus into his mouth, then draws out and swirls his tongue on the slit of his tip.

It feels good, too good, and Klaus whimpers a little, but it's not a whimper of dismay. Stefan misinterprents it; he stops.

"N-no." Klaus stutters, trying to make him understand what he is feeling when he himself isn't quite sure what this raw, primal thing he is feeling is. "Don't stop. I want to go all the way with you. I need it. Need you."

Stefan nods in understanding. This isn't like the time Klaus was teasing Stefan in the tree house. They're both serious now, like what they are about to do is something sacred, and in a way, it is. What they do is based solely on feelings, and in the end this is what makes it so right.

Stefan grips Klaus by the hips, their lips connecting in a quick kiss. He strokes himself a few times, then looks at Klaus. "Are you ready?"

Instead of answering, Klaus grabs Stefan's hand and starts sucking at his fingers, coating them in saliva.

"Okay", Stefan breathes out as if he is talking to himself and then slowly pushes a finger into Klaus.

It's uncomfortable, but not painful, at least not until Stefan pulls out and then a second and a third finger follow. It burns, that initial stretch, and Klaus tries to control his shallow breathing and ignore the pain. Stefan senses his discomfort and starts massaging him in an attempt to distract him from the burning.

After a while, Klaus relaxes and only then does Stefan help him lift his ass a little to find the right angle and lowers him on his throbbing, wanting length. He stays still, giving Klaus time to adjust as his inner muscles twitch in order to fight off the sudden intrusion.

"Stefan. Fuck. Move, just-agh." Klaus hisses and Stefan does as he is being told. He establishes a slow pace, then gradually gains momentum.

Klaus feels like he is being crushed and burnt and then reborn, the sensation so new to him. He sees stars and moans when Stefan hits that special spot and then starts bucking his hips to meet Stefan's thrusts halfway, because he wants to feel like this again. Stefan laces his fingers with Klaus' as he keeps moving inside him, uncontrolable moans and sweet terms of endearment falling from his lips and mingling in a sweet ode.

Klaus closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of Stefan inside him, Stefan giving him this intense pleasure. He reaches out blindly and grabs his hand, interlacing their fingers and holding tightly onto him, because if he doesn't, he might just float away and disappear.

Stefan whispers all the different variations of his name and he is aware that Stefan's name is leaving his own mouth as well. Klaus feels his orgasm building and coming all too fast, and he tries to slow down, gain as much time as possible to appreciate this before it is over all too soon. Stefan's thrusts become slower, shorter, and then Klaus' muscles clench around his length and they are both coming at once, hard.

At the last minute, Stefan draws out and takes Klaus into his mouth, swallowing all of him. Klaus pulls Stefan towards him and they hold each other till the last delicious wave of their orgasm. They collapse in a heap on the bed, spent, limbs tangled and breaths panting and heavy. After a while Stefan sats up and reaches for the box of tissues at the nightstand.

He carefully cleans them both and then lays back on the bed, holding Klaus in his arms.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, Nik, now are you?" Stefan asks worriedly and Klaus smiles as he rests his head against his chest, humming in content.

"You worry too much, love. I'm fine. More than fine actually."

Stefan covers them loosely with his sheets and then they just enjoy each other's warmth and company. Klaus feels as if he is hovering above himself in a cloud of bliss. Nothing can ruin this moment- until the door opens and reveals a really shocked Damon, that is.

"I- I was just- I came home early and- never mind." comes Damon's voice and he seems as if he is trying to gather his jaw from the floor and tear his gaze away from the couple draped only in a thin sheet on the bed.

He spins around to leave, knocking against the door frame in his hurry to get away, and the sight of Damon acting flustered like that would be enough to make Klaus laugh if not for the compromising position they were busted in.

"I think I should leave." Klaus says.

There is a furrow between Stefan's eyebrows and he looks adorably embarrassed. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Klaus stands up even though his legs feel kind of shaky and he dresses quickly. He takes a few steps towards the door when Stefan grabs him by the hand and draws him in for a kiss, snaking his arms around his waist.

"Thanks for trusting me, Nik. I know how hard it must have been for you. I love you."

Klaus smiles "It was, at first, but now I'm glad I did. And just for the record, I love you, too."

Klaus heads for the door and Stefan has to take a few minutes to pull himself together and brace himself for the now inevitable confrontation with his brother about what he just saw.

Damon appears at his door and he looks hesitant and wary, which is completely out of character for Damon. Stefan thinks that if his brother hates him he won't be able to take it.

"Look, Damon, I'm sorry you had to see this. It won't happen again. I mean, it will, but not here and..." Stefan's voice trails off because he doesn't know what else to say to explain himself, all the while avoiding eye contact.

"Little brother." Damon says and the bed dips from the additional weight when he sits next to him. Stefan is finally forced to look at him, but what he sees in Damon's face is, to his surprise, not shock or disgust.

"Did you really think I would change my opinion of you because I found out about you and Klaus? I'm hurt."

Stefan feels a little guilty because that's exactly what he had been thinking.

"Aren't you mad? I know that you and Nik don't get along so well."

"This is not about me, Stef. It's about you. Of course I'm not mad. I would say that even though I have been scarred for life, I am happy because you are happy." Damon says firmly and Stefan gives in to the impulse to hug his older brother.

"Thanks, Damon. But don't tell anyone yet, not even mom and dad. We still need to keep it a secret." Stefan says.

Damon agrees and leaves the room, but not before he goes back to his normally cocky attitude and tosses over his shoulder "Don't forget to change the sheets. Or burn them."

So much for the sentimental moment, Stefan thinks, but he is laughing.

A/N 2: So there is only one chapter left till this fic is completed. I wanted to add some Delen scenes, but then I realised it would be random since this story is about Klaus and Stefan, BUT if you want I can write an extra Delena chapter at the end.

ALSO I have started writing another Klefan AU/AH story. I will hopefully publish the prologue the next time I update treehouse loves, and it would be awesome if some of the readers that have stuck by this story follow me to the next one.

A big thanks for your support, my lovelies. You're really great readers. 


	12. Chapter 12

# Treehouse loves ch12 #  
It is while they're playing Grand Theft Auto at Stefan's house a few weeks after that, that Klaus bends towards him and whispers in his ear "I think I want to make our relationship public."

As predicted, Stefan loses the round and Klaus pecks him on the lips "Beat ya."

Stefan presses the pause button and turns to look at Klaus "Are you for real?"

"Yes" Klaus says and he is being enfolded in a huge hug.

Stefan still holds him captive inside the cage of his strong arms and he kisses him, again and again.

"If I knew you would be so happy, I would have suggested it earlier." he says laughing.

They agree that Stefan will let his parents know, but Klaus will only tell Finn and Elijah since Kol and Rebekah already know or suspect it. They don't mention the reason why they can't tell Klaus' parents (Mikael's wrath), but they do mention the prospect of telling their friends at school the following Monday.

When it is getting dark and Klaus has to go, Stefan walks him outside and plants a goodnight kiss on his lips. He goes back inside to wait for his parents, feeling more nervous with each passing minute.

"What happened to you?" Damon, ever the tactful type, asks as he passes by the living room.

"I'm gonna tell mom and dad about me and Nik." Stefan says through the lump in his throat and feels his shoulders hunch when Damon chuckles "Yeah, good luck with that."

His brother must have realised this wasn't the wisest thing he could tell to put Stefan's worries to rest. Damon sighs and places a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"Seriously, Stef. They won't mind. Okay, so dad might freak out a little, but he'll get over it."

"Thanks, Damon." Stefan says, but when he notices the rare cheerful look on his brother's face and the aura of, well, not moodiness Damon is emmitting, he can't help asking " Why are you so happy?"

"That, my brother, is a secret until I say otherwise." Damon says in a conspirational whisper and he saunters away.

Well, that's weird, Stefan thinks. He tries to remember the name of Damon's current gifriend in an attempt to explain hus brother's behaviour, but he realises that after his break up with Rose, Damon hasn't mentioned any other girl.

Stefan doesn't have time to dwell on that any longer because at that moment he hears the jangling of keys and the door opens and both his parents come in.

"Oh, hey darling." Danielle says when she sees her son sitting on the sofa's armrest. She goes to the kitchen, not noticing his stiffness and awkward fidgeying, and Stefan is left alone with his father.

Guiseppe sits down on his favourite armchair.

"What's up, kiddo?" he asks his son.

At any other occasion, Stefan would laugh at his dad's effort to sound modern, but this is no normal occasion.

"Dad", Stefan says, and then, louder so that Danielle can hear him over the cluttering of cutlery in the kitchen, "Mom? I need to talk to you."

Guiseppe folds his newspaper and peers at his son as Danielle joins them in the living room. Stefan feels his heart kick in his chest but he steels himself because this is what he wants and there is no turning back now.

Looking at both of his parents he blurts out "I'm gay."

"So you and Nik finally decided to come out of the closet? I'm so glad!" Danielle exclaims excitedly and Stefan feels like his eyes will pop out of their sockets as he gapes at his mother, his jaw slack.

"What? You mean you knew about me and Nik the whole time and didn't say anything?" Stefan drawls, dumbfounded.

"Darling, I knew you weren't ready before, but you are now and I am so proud of you."

"You mean you are not mad at me?" Stefan says incredulously.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Danielle says with genuine surprise in her voice "You know how much I like Nik and most important of all, you know how much I love you. How could you think that this would stop being true because of your choice?"

Stefan is too embarrassed to answer to that so he turns to his father instead "Dad?"

Giuseppe is finding the loose threads of the armchair's cushion very interesting at the moment. When he doesn't look up at his son, Danielke clears her throat and chastises him with a strict "Giuseppe."

Finally his dad responds, looking Stefan in the eyes "Son, I'm not saying that I wouldn't like it if one day you gave me the pleasure of having grandchildren since I have accepted that Damon isn't going to, but I respect your choice. Your mother is right for one thing; we still love you and we will love you no matter what. To be honest, I prefer your being with that boy Klaus to Damon's constant womanizing antics."

Giuseppe claps his son on the shoulder. He looks satisfied with his speech and then he unfolds his newspaper and goes back to reading. When Stefan thinks this is the end of the conversation with his father, Giuseppe adds behind his newspaper "Just so you know, you are not as subtle as you think. I've known for quite some time."

Later that night, Stefan calls Klaus to tell him about the way his parents reacted to the news.

"Elijah said that he and Finn always thought we would end up together. I think we have been the topic of many conversations between my siblings." Klaus says the moment he picks up the phone.

"Same goes for my family. My parents said they knew and were just waiting for me to tell them. Now that I think about it, it is weird that Damon hadn't figured it out before. He's been acting strange lately."

"So, we tell the guys at school tomorrow?" Klaus asks.

"Yeah, just our friends from our table."

They speak for a while longer and then hung up after they exchange 'I love you's. Stefan goes to bed feeling light and freed. He thinks that after tomorrow he and Klaus will not have to hide anymore. The thought is enough to make him smile as he falls asleep.

The next day at school Nik and Stefan exchange knowing glances and barely hidden smiles.

"What is going on?" Caroline, who never likes to be exluded from anything, asks, but Stefan just smiles secretively and tells the blond, earning a glare "Just wait until lunch."

Klaus and Stefan sit next to each other, their thighs pressing reassuringly against each other beneath the table.

"We want to make an announcement." Stefan says, effectively turning the attention of everyone in their table towards them.

"Me and Nik are dating."

It feels good to say it, but all of his friends laugh, chuckle or roll their eyes dismissively and then go back to their previous conversations. Stefan is confused. He turns questioning eyes at Elena and she bites her lips to keep from laughing.

"Stef, we all knew already. You two were caught so much in your own drama that you didn't notice you hadn't exactly been subtle." she says, and Stefan wants to laugh at loud.

He grabs Nik's hand and holds it tightly, interlacing their fingers and he squeezes back just as tightly.

When Stefan stands up to dispose of his empty tray, Elena follows him.

"There's something I need to tell you." Elena says, fidgeting with the cuffs of her sleeves.

Stefan waits and when she finally gets it out, he is astouned for the second time that day, but then a smile breaks across his face "I'm kind of dating your brother. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Stefan. I-"

Instead of letting Elena go on with her apologies, Stefan scoops her up in a bear-hug and whirls her around once. With the cause of Damon's gleefulness revealed, Stefan feels happy for him and Elena. They had liked each other since forever, but hadn't it been the same for him and Nik as well?

Stefan doesn't go back to his table just yet. He watches his friends as they chat and laugh and mess around just like they did in first grade. Matt and Tyler are talking animatedly about the upcoming football match. Caroline interrupts them by going up to Tyler and kissing him while the girls roll their eyes and Matt makes a disgusted expression, which undoubtedly earns him a kick from under the table. They all laugh.

Stefan thinks that he is lucky to have such good and supportive friends. Then, his eyes fall on Klaus and Stefan is filled with love and appreciation.

Elena walks next to him and places a hand on his arm. Stefan smiles. If he could freeze time at any moment, it would be now. After all this time, his life is perfect, and he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

A/N: I can't believe this story is over. *wipes tear of joy*. Stefan and Klaus are like my babies and I'm going to miss the way they were in this fic, but I'm really glad that I've finally managed to finish a story.

So, yep, this is the end BUT there will also be an extra Delena chapter and for anyone interested, I have posted a new AU/AH Klefan story called Kings of Mud. I would be grateful if you checked it out.

A huge thanks to all of you. Your reviews made me smile like an idiot each time.

Adios, my lovelies 


End file.
